Twilight Poems
by Vampire-Girl1992
Summary: A collection of poems that I have written that , I believe, might connect to Twilight. Feedback is welcomed and much appreciated ! I always want to hear what you guys think. No matter what it is !
1. Love Is

**Love Is…**

Love is happiness,

And joy.

Love is our song,

And your smile.

Love is your laughter,

Each and everyday.

Love is the kindness,

That surrounds you always.

Love is our differences,

That make us so similar.

Love is in your eyes,

And the way you look at me.

Love is the trust,

That I have in you.

Love is your support,

That never ever ends.

Love is the journey,

That I'm traveling with you.

**AN: Heyy everyone. This is a poem that I wrote a little while ago about myself and my fantastic boyfriend and I thought it applied to Twilight a little bit. From Bella's POV of course. Let me know if you like it and I'll post some more of my stuff ! Thanks**

**Love**

**Vampire-Girl1992**


	2. Juliet

**Juliet**

You call for me,

But I'm not sure why.

What is so interesting, That you want me?

Why would someone so beautiful

Want plain, ordinary me?

You call me again,

With your beautiful voice.

And I am swept off my feet

To become your Juliet.

And you,

My Romeo.

**AN: Just one more I thought I'd share. These poems are not written for Twilight. They were written for what I was feeling at the time. Anyway, if you want more…let me know ! I have tons !!**

**Love Always**

**Vampire-Girl1992**


	3. A Quote I Like

When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives means the most us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving much advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a gentle and tender hand

_When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives means the most us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving much advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a gentle and tender hand. The friend who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in an hour of grief and bereavement, who can tolerate not knowing, not curing, not healing and face with us the reality of our powerlessness; that is a friend who cares._

**- Henri Nouwen**


	4. Before The Storm

Author's Note: Heyy everyone. So here is a new poem that i've been working on for a few weeks now. I hope that you guys enjoy and i'd love it if you guys could review. I'm working on the next chapter of 'To See You Again' right now and it should be up by tomorrow night, at the latest, if all goes well ! So please leave me some love guys :D

And one other thing, my story 'To See You Again' has been nominated for 'Best Romance' in the 'Twilight All Human Awards.' This is a huge honor and I can't believe that I got nominated, so thank you soo much. If you guys could go and vote for my story, and all the other amazing stories that have been nominated, it would be amazing. Thank you for all the support ! The link is below, so please take the 2 minutes out of your schedule to go and vote ! Thanks a bunch :D

www(dot)twilightallhumanawards(dot)webs(dot)com

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before The Storm

It was all beautiful,

seemingly perfect.

It was sacred and amazing

this thing.

It was tough

when it was necessary.

And it was soothing

when it needed to be.

It endured more than most

could picture in their wildest dreams.

But however difficult

it came out stronger than ever.

It never saw this coming.

It didn't know how to react

under the given situation.

It was so unsure.

The two sides fight

dor dominance.

Each one fighting hard

against eachother.

The clouds begin to billow

right around the centre of it all.

It knows what's about

to come.

The clouds gather.

The rumbling of the clashing sides begins.

And then,

a single strike of lightning.

This is when the storm begins.

The thunder rumbles

as the rain crashes down.

And the strikes of lightning

light up the sky.

A decision must be made.

The two sides still fight,

but one gains power.

It is what was right all along.

The decision is tough

and it hurts at the beginning.

But it needs to realize

that the pain is only temporary.

It knows that the storm is over.

And as it goes toward the rain

it sees the light.

The clouds seperate.

This thing is my heart.

And in this storm, I realize something.

That my heart isn't truely mine.

Not until I have someone to get me through.

This storm was cause by us.

By our mistakes.

But all I can ask for now,

is for it to be like it was before.

Before the storm.


End file.
